Never Again
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: Short and sweet. Daisuke regrets, but second chances do come. *Daikeru; one-sided Kenkeru* R/R!


Title: Never Again  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairing(s): Daikeru, one-sided Kenkeru  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own or ever will own because I guess I'm too evil to own Digimon.  
  
NT: Uhhh, well, this is a short story. I wanted to make it longer, but oh well. I'm satisfied with this.  
  
TK: There will be angst! Like all her other stories!!!  
  
NT: I can't help it! I'm just an angsty person.  
  
Nari: Hah! You always deny it!! Now I have proof!  
  
NT: Eek! Noooo!!!  
  
Dai: Weirdos.  
  
NT: We know. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Never Again*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
You can't even see me. Or is it that I try not to see you? Whatever it may be, I can't change it. I made it this way after all. I made us rivals. I really hate labeling it that, but this is just how far it has gotten. We aren't even friends. Then again, if we were, I don't think I could've handled it. And to see you... with him.  
  
I really mean nothing to you. You never see me. You just sort of... ignore me. But I don't blame you. You have all the right to ignore me. After the way I treated you. You can hit me if you want.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Dai, I want to help you."  
  
"Get away from me! And don't call me Dai!!" I pushed you into the wall. You were only trying to help, but I pushed you away. "I don't need your help. I don't need you."  
  
I saw the hurt in your eyes. I felt a stab directly in my heart. Why did I have to do that? Why did I have to act this way?  
  
*Flashback End*  
  
I can't forget you. Not that I really want to. You even told me that you had feelings for me. But I didn't do anything. I pushed you away pretending I was disgusted with you. I know I hurt you. Can you forgive me? Too late now, though. You're with Kindness.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Dai, I mean, Daisuke, I...I-I like you." I felt my heart do flips, but for some reason, I couldn't stop my mouth.  
  
"What?! That's disgusting, you fag! Get away from me!!! I hate you!! I never want to see you again!!!" I turned away completely shocked by my own words. But not quick enough to miss those tears that came from your eyes. You never cried. You were stronger than that, but you cried.  
  
*Flashback End*  
  
Days after that, you ignored me. No, I was the one doing the ignoring. I knew you didn't want to see me. I didn't want to see you either after those words. I still can't believe I had said that. I mean, I'm... that way too. Maybe I was denying it since I kept going out with girls that I hated. I don't know why. Every time I kissed one of them, I hated it. I got over that disgusting feeling when I thought of me kissing you. I'm still a virgin though. I could never pretend it was you. I stopped denying and started to go out with guys. But that wasn't enough. I want you. But you are still with him. I pushed you to him. My best friend.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The final bell rang. I walked slowly to my locker and out of the building. I hated myself. I walked down the front steps and heard someone crying. No, it couldn't be. I turned the corner to see... you. You were crying. Because of me probably. Guilt struck me hard once again.  
  
Wait, you weren't alone. Someone was beside you. Who? I got closer and hid behind a bush as I looked at you under that tree. Ken. What was he doing? He was comforting you. I wish that were me. Not him. Not Ken. I wanted to be the one to comfort you and hold you.  
  
Time passed and you finally stopped crying. You were in Ken's lap as he rocked you with loving eyes. Loving eyes?! No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't feel for- I'm lying to myself again. I looked back up to find your lips locked. It hurt. It hurt so badly that that wasn't me.  
  
You and Ken had each other now. You deserved someone like him. I still want you, though. I don't deserve an angel like you, but I can't stop myself from loving you. You smiled at him. I wanted that smile. For me. Time seemed to stop, as I couldn't move. Why did this have to happen? I deserve this pain. I deserve this.  
  
*Flashback End*  
  
You two have been together for six months now. Every one says how cute you two are and how long you two will last. I know what they say is true, but I just don't want it to be. I lost my chance. I let you go so easily.  
  
That's in the past now. I can't change it. I can't change my heart either. Better get home. It looks like it's going to rain. I made it home with getting slightly wet as the rain began to pour. Rain is so beautiful. I found shelter with watching rain.  
  
I heard a faint knock at the door followed by a louder one. Almost like a desperate knock.  
  
I got up from the couch and went to the door. Who could possibly be out in the rain? I opened the door and my eyes went wide. Takeru. What are you doing here? You looked up at me with pleading eyes. Why?  
  
"Take-"  
  
You leaped at me with your arms around my neck pressing your lips against mine. It felt nice having arms around me and lips on mine, but those belonging to you is perfect. I'm confused, but I'm not going to argue.  
  
You broke the kiss and looked at me. I saw tears falling from your eyes. I don't know why you're crying. I don't know why you are even here. You looked so sad. A broken angel. One who's wings are torn with no more light. I wrapped my arms around you. You fell into my embrace, the tears still falling. Like rain. I brought you to the couch and kept you warm. I made small circles on your back as I knew you enjoyed that. Your hair was damp and your body was soaked, but I didn't care. You were here. You were in my arms.  
  
Your tears began to slow down and you tilted your head up so you could see me. Blue eyes to love again.  
  
"Daisuke..."  
  
"Shhh, I'm here." I'm here now. I'm not going to push you away. I won't let you go. Never again.  
  
*Owari*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
NT: Aww, isn't that cute?  
  
Nari: You are too obsessed with Daikeru.  
  
NT: I know!  
  
TK: *falls asleep in Dai's arms*  
  
Dai: *snuggles into TK's hair*  
  
NT: Ack! Kawaiii!!! *takes picture* Cute!!!!! Please r/r!!! Oh, this fic was just to make up for not being able update Heart of Darkness and I still won't be able to anytime soon. I wrote this fic a while ago in case you're wondering.  
  
Nari: She's just lazy.  
  
NT: Am not!! I'm just busy. Oh, I know this story was not exactly detailed, but I decided to write a fic where the reader can fill in the blanks.  
  
Nari: Or she's just lazy.  
  
NT: -_-;; Fine, I -am- lazy. You happy now?  
  
Nari: Ecstatic.  
  
NT: Nice. 


End file.
